dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brianne
Brianne is a main character in the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. She is one of the Red Riding Hood Sisters who is sent to Montafleur to investigate the events there. Like all members of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, Brianne is based off of Little Red Riding Hood. However, Brianne is also heavily based on the Beauty from the French fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast, where the original story started, unlike later adaptations after. Appearance and Personality Brianne is a beautiful woman with bright red hair and green eyes. She is tall, slender, and wears a red coat with a flowing red cape attached. She wears her red hair long and hanging free. Brianne is a devoted member of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, sworn to help those in trouble. She attacks this duty with a clear head and a keen intellect. Her heart and mind are open, as well, allowing her to look past superficial appearances and see the deeper truth of a person. History Brianne appears to be a recent addition to the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. We have not seen her with them before, and she does not seem to have her own wolf, possibly meaning she's a rookie. She is likely an accomplished member of the team, however, since she was dispatched to Montafleur with the Elder Sister, Ruth. Once in Montafleur, Brianne caught sight of a monstrous beast that appeared to be half-man and half-lion. While investigating the area a few days later, she was caught unaware by the Queen of Sands, Mab, who attacked her from behind. The very man-beast Brianne was investigating ended up rescuing her from the attack and saved her life. The Beast carried her off to his manor and revealed himself to be Eric de Montafleur, the Baron of Montafleur, under a terrible curse placed on him by the Queen of Sands. He nursed Brianne back to health and the two formed a friendship. Once healed, Brianne remained in the manor until the arrival of the Fairytale Detective. Brianne proved useful in the Detective's investigation by researching the Sandmen and helping the Detective access locked portions of Montafleur Manor. When the time came to take action against Mab, Brianne was an active participant in the plotting and carrying out of the plan to take Mab down. She paired up with the Fairytale Detective at the Montafleur Clock Tower to approach Mab. Her wealth of knowledge about the Moon Goddess proved useful in acquiring a weapon to use against Mab, and her skill with a bow and arrow helped her take down the Nightmare Golem that Mab had created. Eric was taken down in the battle with Mab, and as soon as the battle ended, Brianne raced to his side. She held him as he seemed to be taking his last breaths, realizing at that moment that she was in love with him. She kissed him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her kiss, and her love, broke the curse he was under, returning him to human form and saving his life. It is likely that Brianne will leave the Red Riding Hood Sisters to remain in Montafleur with Eric. Powers and Abilities * 'Archery: '''Brianne is skilled at using a bow and arrow, shooting at the Nightmares. Relationships * [[Eric de Montafleur|''Eric de Montafleur]] (love interest) * Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (member of) * Ruth (fellow sister) * Mab (former enemy) * Fairytale Detective (ally) Trivia * The name Brianne is Celtic for "strength". Quotes Quotes by Brianne * "Sandmen are benevolent creatures who create beautiful dreams." * "This evidence is indisputable..." * "The Baron built this town from Mab's suffering, but that doesn't give her the right to destroy it." * "I learned from the scrolls that Sandmen are only as powerful as the hourglasses they wield." * "We'll never give up, right Detective?" * "Detective, I'll leave Mab to you and Eric." * "May fortune smile upon us." * "Do you know the legend about the Moon Goddess? She descended to Earth to battle a great evil, before returning to the moon." * "We might just stand a chance." Gallery Character= Eric-takes-brianne.jpg|The Beast Takes Brianne Brianne-in-portrait-room.jpg|Brianne in the Portrait Room briannedianodia.jpg|Brianne Planning-in-portrait-room.jpg|Making Plans eric-brianne-close-up.jpg|Eric and Brianne Brianne-in-clock-tower-hall.jpg|Brianne in Clock Tower Hall brianne-holds-artifact.jpg|Brianne Holds an Artifact brianne-on-tower-stairs.jpg|Brianne Waits at the Gate Briannearrowibox.jpg|Brianne Shoots the Golem brianne-close-up-tower.jpg|Brianne in the Tower brianne-falls-to-erics-side.jpg|Brianne Falls at Eric's Side Brianne-holds-eric.jpg|Brianne Holds Eric brianne-eric-close-up-ending.jpg|Brianne and Eric brianne-up-close-ending.jpg|Brianne Looks at Eric briannes-tears.jpg|Brianne's Tears bestiality-baby.jpg|Brianne Kisses Eric Beauty-brianne-kisses-beast-eric.jpg|True Love's Kiss eric-curse-broken.jpg|Brianne Helps Eric Up brianne-eric-broken-curse-end.jpg|Happily Ever After |-|Game Promos= Qos-trailer-thumb.jpg|QoS Trailer Thumbnail Qos-eipix-miniban.jpg|Eipix Mini Banner Qos-bfg-nletter2.jpg|BFG Newsletter Promo dark-parables-queen-of-sands-ce_feature.jpg|Brianne in Collector's Edition Icon Dark Parables Queen of Sands Magnoliajuegos.png|Brianne Cover Qos-eipix-upsell.jpg 81MiVTj1JML.png Dp9-ads-4.jpg Dp10-amazon-banner.png Dp9-steam-vid-tn.jpg |-|Other Images= Qos-loadingscreen.jpg|Brianne on Loading Screen Qos-mainmenu.jpg|Brianne on Main Menu BriannePNG.png|Brianne Transparent PNG DP9 wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg|Brianne and Eric Wallpaper DP9 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|Eric and Brianne Wallpaper DP9 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg|Brianne Wallpaper brianne-diffgem.jpg|Brianne Difficulty Gem DP9 Beta Screen.png|Brianne featured in the beta screen Brienne and Shadow concept art.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Queen of Sands